My Soldier
by Twi-chick34
Summary: Edward is a present day military soldier who falls in love with Bella Swan while he is on leave, what will there story be like? All Human. (Rated: M just in case
1. Meeting

**My Soldier 1**

***I do not own TWILIGHT! But I did write this fanfic. **

**A/N: I just wanted to write something a little different then what I normally write... so I am going to take a shot at this. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Summary: All Human, Edward is a soldier and meets Bella while going to get coffee at a coffee shop. And they fall in love **

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke this morning... in pain. Like usual I cried every morning after finding out about my brother Jacob's death. He wasn't my biological brother, his mother, father and two older sisters had died in a car accident so my mother Renee and my father Charlie took him in, but none the less he was my brother. Renee and my father divorced a couple of years later and now she lives in Jacksonville, Florida with her new husband Phil. My father married Ms. Clearwater... well ex-Clearwater.

Her husband Harry died from a heart attack and when my father and her met it was immediate love and her two children Seth and Leah became my step-siblings, they were good siblings... Seth and I were just as close as Jacob and I were.

Jacob and I had known each other since my birth. He was in the armed forces and when he was brought home in his casket... I lost it. I wasn't usually one to show emotion but... he and I were so close that... just... burying him in the ground was to much. There was another man by the name of... what was his name... Isaac Kramer?

Yes! That was his name! He went there with Jacob and when Jacob would come back for a leave he would always talk about how cool Isaac was.. and they died.. the same day actually.

Like everyone other day to help my from crying, I went on my jog, on the way out of the house I passed Jacob's room and walked in... this was the first time I found my self coming in here. I just looked around and I sat on his bed, remembering when I would come in here, he would drape his arm around my shoulders and try to cheer me up. I smiled at that memory. I then found something... something I hadn't seen in a long time... it was Jacob's pet rock. I laughed to myself and picked up the rock then grabbed another outside and painted my name on mine and his name on his then I glued them to cardboard... and wrote underneath it. "Loving Brother to his living sister Bella." That's when I left for my jog, I stopped at his grave and got down on my knees and placed this on his tombstone. I read that he was an honorable soldier, a loving son, brother and fiancée... to the girl he loved, her name was Heather. She loved him so much.

I looked at his name and placed my hand on top of the tombstone. "Hi Jake," I sobbed. "I know it's been a while... since I have come to see you. It's just hard... knowing you can't be there for me anymore... but I wish I could have been there for you. And I am sorry... It has been getting better though. I hope you like the gift I made you. I miss you so. I love you Jake. I will talk to you tonight. I love you, I will never lose memory of you... I remember when we were little you always used to say that you were going to be the one to question my future husband and I your wife... perhaps I will bring him here, or maybe I will take him to Seth. I am sure you would love that Jake. I hope you are happy with your biological parents Billy and Sarah... just know... mom and dad love and miss you here and be sure to tell your biological parents and sisters, Rebecca and Rachel hello for me. Again, I love you Jacob. We will see each other again... I hope, don't forget me ok..." I got to my feet now. I bent down and kissed the tombstone and began to walk away. "Good-bye Jacob." Right then I felt a warm blast of wind and I swear I heard the wind whisper, "I love you to, Bella.." Ok, Bella... stop imagining this... he isn't here... he is in heaven where he belongs.

I got out of there and walked to the coffee shop for a caramel latte. The best coffee beverage in the world. "Hello Quil, the usual please." I said, a warm smile on my face.

"You got it!" He said. Quil was Jacob's best friend and when we both needed to calm down about it him and I would just chat about Jacob and all of the good times... it was good therapy. "You go to see Jake this morning?"

"How can you tell?" I asked gently.

"Tear stains on your cheeks." Thanks to the kindness of Quil he handed me a tissue and my coffee.

"Thank you Quil. I will talk to you later." Just then I dropped my house keys so when I bent down to get them another man helped me and when I looked up, I was stunned by his beauty and what he was.

His hair was a brilliant bronze brown, his eyes, melted liquid pools of emerald, his skin pale, but had a slight, slight tan color to it, he had a good muscle tone, and he was in a military suit. "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome, it was only keys though." He said, laughing.

"Well.. that to, but I was mainly thanking you for serving our country."

"Oh, well your welcome," He was smiling warmly at me. "Would you like to walk with me in the park? I am kind of lonely right now, my friends that are in the military with me are in different states visiting their families right now. They will be here in a couple days, but it would be nice to have someone to talk to." I smiled and I grabbed his coffee for him off of the counter for him and gave it to him.

"I would like that." We then walked out into the afternoon sunlight and we chatted about everything.

* * *

**EPOV**

I am a soldier in the military. I earned my vacation for this year and I was so happy to be back home, even if it was for a little while. I was walking along the boardwalk, thinking about my childhood... how life was so much simpler, how my friend Isaac and I thought we were going to be the best soldiers this world could ask for, and how we would marry the prettiest and sweetest girls men could ask for... sadly... he never got to live that dream of being married to a loving woman. He had been shot and killed right in front of my eyes... It was still hard for me to think about, considering this was only five months ago. I could remember when we would play when we were little and we were the two friends that you couldn't separate.

The day he died, they were removing his armor and clothing when they found a letter in his pocket, it was addressed to me... And It was the one thing that made me smile that day. His letter was always in my pocket and never left. He was my best friend... so why remove it... **(His letter is on my site, meant specifically for fanfiction photos that I make. The letter will be in the photos under the "My Soldier" album)**.

I remembered when we first decided to join, we were so happy and so ready to commit ourselves to our country. Our parents that day were struck with fear, a fear that we wouldn't return. The day Isaac died... I remember I went to apologize to his mom, because I had made a promise... and I broke it.

- Flashback -

I was just done saying good-bye to Isaac when they began to lower his casket into the ground, when I spotted his mother and father. I looked at my parents and they followed me. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kramer. I am sorry, so sorry that I couldn't keep my promise. He and you counted on me and I watched my promise break right in front of my very eyes... and I am just very sorry. I wish I could bring him ba-" Mrs. Kramer wrapped her arms around me and sobbed helplessly onto my uniform.

"Edward, you did protect him and you did keep your promise.. he was still able to come home, maybe not in the way we would like, but... his spirit will always be here with us... We miss him so much... but we are glad you are safe. You are a second son to us." I began crying uncontrollably on her shoulder. "Shh.. It's alright." She said, while rubbing my back in a motherly way. "Thank you for trying. That's all we could have asked for."

- End of Flashback -

No matter what I always felt guilty... I loved Isaac as my own brother. That's when I passed by Isaac's house. His parents had moved back east towards his other family... they still called often, but I missed them.

After another ten minutes I came up to an old coffee shop. My mother used to take Isaac and I here with her and she would get us donuts, but later would let us get coffee. I was waiting in line behind a girl, her hair was a beautiful hazelnut brown and her voice as smooth as Bells.

"Hello Quil, the usual please." The sound of her voice sent shivers of... love down my spine... I was having feelings of love towards her and I hadn't even really met her yet...

"You got it!" He said. "You go to see Jake this morning?"

"How can you tell?" Who was Jake? Oh no? She didn't have a boyfriend did she? Please no...

"Tear stains on your cheeks." Quil said. Had a guy broken her heart? I hardly knew her and already I wanted to kill a man who might have hurt her. The man named Quil handed her a couple tissues

"Thank you Quil. I will talk to you later."

As she turned from the counter she dropped her keys and bent down to get them, but I got them first. I was stunned by her pure, flawless beauty.

All of her hair wasn't just a one shade of hazelnut brown, but also caramel and chocolate brown, her eyes were flawless, they reminded me of pools of melted milk chocolate, her skin was pale, but had pink-orange-ish blush to it, her body was slim, but also round in the right places. She was blushing a light pink when she said, "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome, it was only keys though." I said, laughing.

"Well.. that to," what else did she have to be thankful for? ",but I was mainly thanking you for serving our country." I smiled.

"Oh, well your welcome." She was a very respectful girl, another good quality. Should I invite her to walk with me? Yes, I should. "Would you like to walk with me in the park? I am kind of lonely right now, my friends that are in the military with me are in different states visiting their families right now. They will be here in a couple days, but it would be nice to have someone to talk to." God! Please say yes! She grabbed my coffee that had been sitting on the counter and handed it to me.

"I would like that." She said and I held the door open for her as we walked threw the park and found a nice patch of dry, but moist grass. "I am Isabella Marie Swan... but I prefer it that people call me Bella..." She blushed again, it was a beautiful shade of light pink. "What's your name?"

"My name ma'am is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen..." I still noticed that she was sad, maybe I could help. "Bella... I couldn't help but notice that you seem extremely down... if I may ask what is wrong... perhaps I could help?" Her face lit up slightly.

"Well... before I answer that... did you know a Jacob Black that was in the military?" Yes! I knew him! He was killed the same day my friend Isaac had died, and they died together bedside by bedside in the center they were at.

"Yes... he was the last man my friend Isaac spoke to before they died... I guess they had died at the same time..." Tears ran down her cheeks. "Oh no! Did you know him?" I asked urgently.

"Y-y-yes.." I sobbed. "That was adopted brother." Shock went threw me quicker than a lightning bolt can hit ground.

"Oh I am so sorry, my best friend died to... we were like brothers... actually now that I think about it.. I had met Jacob, he seemed like a very nice man. I am sorry."

"It's ok... I talk to him everyday when I pass by the cemetery to come here. You like to come with me to see him sometime... I think your friend Isaac is buried right next to him. I think my brother would love to meet you." She smiled.

"That sounds nice Bella... now... is that what the guy named Quil meant? When he asked if you had talked to Jacob today?" She nodded.

"Quil and my brother were best friends aside from his relationship to me as a sister. They were both Quileute Indian... everytime they saw each other they would always speak in that language... so no one could understand a think that they were saying." Bella laughed.

"Jacob sounds like he was definitely a good guy."

"He was... he never really fought unless it came to protecting me, our step-siblings, or our parents... he was always there when some one needed to talk... he was the best brother a girl could ask for." I chuckled... I wanted to ask her if she would like to out with me... but was it to soon? I wanted to give it a chance.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" She asked.

"I was... I was just wondering if you would... would like to go out with me?" I asked. Bella smiled at me, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I would like that... what's your number so I can add it to my phone."

"Oh, I don't have a cell phone yet... I am staying with my parents right now, I get off leave in a bit."

"Oh.." Her face fell.

"What is it?"

"What if you get hurt?" I placed my right index finger under her chin and lifted her head so her eyes could look into mine.

"I won't. I will fight every moment until I can return, and even then... when I am done... I will be with you.. forever." Bella smiled.

"Thank you Edward."

"Your welcome, my love." I said. Bella wrapped her warm, ivory colored arms around my neck and she kissed my cheek. Then she released and she seemed suddenly... well I didn't know.

"So... tell me more about you?" She asked, I just chuckled in return.

"Well... ever since I was maybe nine I always wanted to be a military soldier and after I was done I wanted to be a cop. My father left my biological mother with me when I was around four and she didn't have enough to support us both so she gave me to Carlisle and Esme. I enjoy sitting on a roof and watching the sun set, all the beautiful colors make me happy. I love to walk on the beach and just talk about life, I can't stand turkey meat." Bella laughed. "I love the color Royal Blue, my favorite meal is mushroom sauce with spaghetti and garlic bread, and most of all... I really, really like you." Bella's mouth hung open.

"I really like you to."

"Now, it's your turn. What should I know about you?"

"Well... ever since I was young I have always wanted to be one of those people who tries to find ways to help me environment. It's my passion, I love walks on beaches, I love to walk in forests.. it helps to clear my head, I love the color green."

"Why green?"

"Because that is the color of your eyes. If they were blue I would have said my favorite color is blue... man we sound like we have been together for years, but in all honesty, it feels that way. I like you that much."

"Well, Ms. Swan, I didn't know it was possible until now, but I think I have fallen in love with you."

"And I feel the same way." And with that Bella took me to the cemetery and just like she said Isaac and Jacob were buried right next to each other. I said hello to Jacob and told him I would take extra special care of Bella and it felt as if I was embraced by a stunning warmth in the air... perhaps Jacob and Isaac were here. I smiled and I held Bella's hand as I walked her home. "So.. I will see you at the coffee shop tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes, and I will call you every night. I love you Bella Swan."

"And I love you Edward Cullen." And with that my sweet Bella who I had met today, walked inside and from what I could see into the living room and sat down with her family. I smiled as I walked away to my house which was a two blocks away. As soon as I stepped in the door my sisters Alice and Rosalie were there with my adoptive mother Esme and my adoptive father Carlisle. I held up an index finger to tell them one minute and I hugged.

"Why do you want us to wait Edward?" Alice said, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I would like to get out of this uniform." I said and Alice's scowl let up.

"I understand." I then ran upstairs and found a pair of silk pajama pants that Alice had insisted on getting me and a white tank top that accentuated my muscle tone that I had built up in the army. I ran back down and my family's eyes seemed to widen when they saw the muscles I had built. "Edward?"

"Yes Alice?" I asked before walking into the kitchen to grab a soda.

"Can we see your muscles?" She asked, I just chuckled and I lifted my shirt and everyone smiled. I had earned a very good muscle tone compared to how I used to look before I left. I put my shirt back on and grabbed a soda before sitting with everyone at the dining table or our meeting table. "Edward" Alice asked again.

"Yes Alice?" I prompted.

"How was your first day out since you have been back... it's been what... two days and now you got outside... do anything fun?" Alice asked.

"Well... I went for a walk around town, and I passed by... Isaac's house on the way downtown.." I paused. Everyone's faces sank. "Then I went to the coffee shop you used to take Isaac and I to mom." I said to Esme. "And then..." I blushed.

"Oh my gosh! Edward has finally blushed!" Alice screeched.

"Well..." Carlisle prompted gently.

"Well... I met a girl." I said. Esme, Alice and Rosalie's faces lit up immediately.

"Who dear? Perhaps we know her." Esme said.

"Her name is Isabella Swan." Alice's eyes widened.

"Edward, that is Police chief Swan's daughter." Alice said, excitedly... "I know her. Her and I went to school and graduated two years after you left for the military. You two are a perfect match, I just know it!" I laughed and nodded.

"I feel that way about her... Also today I found out her brother was Jacob Black, he was killed the same day and they died the same time in the same hospital right next to each other." Everyone had sorrow on their face.

"She sounds like a sweet girl though." Esme said.

"Oh she is," I mused. "Oh! Which reminds me, excuse me..." I got up to get the phone and dial her cell number that she had given me.

"Hello." Bella's bell like voice answered with a completely peaceful tone.

* * *

**BPOV**

As soon as I walked into the house I wished I was back outside with Edward, not because I didn't want to be home, I... I just didn't want to be away from him. "Bella?" Seth asked. He rounded the corner with a hot dog in his hand and he threw his arms around me. "Hi sis, Charlie, Mom, and Leah are all in the living room, we have been waiting for you to get home." I nodded.

"Ok, just let me get my shoes off."

"Ok, cool." Seth disappeared, but not before grabbing three more hot dogs in their buns with ketchup and mustard before rounding the corner towards the living room. I laughed and grabbed my plate on the table and walked into the living room. Everyone was sitting on the loveseat and the recliner was saved for me... great... I get to the stand out of this family conversation... or maybe I already was.

"So, Bella where were you? You have never been out this late before? We were just worried about you."

"Well, I went to Jacob's grave and talked to him today." Charlie smiled at me.

"That's good Bella... but what else?"

"I went to get coffee and then... I met someone." Charlie and Seth looked confused, but Leah and my step-mother got it right away. Leah was never usually the one to be excited for something or anything for that matter, but she looked really excited right now.

"And who is this..." Sue looked around. "Boy?" She asked. Charlie and Seth's eyes widened when they realized what was going on.

"You met someone... as in a guy?" Seth asked.

"Yes. His name is Edward Anthony Mason... or that was is biological name. He told me that when he was adopted he had the Cullen name added on to his name. He is a military soldier... He said he knew Jacob and his best friend was Isaac Kramer. He and Isaac were friends since birth is what he said, but he told me... that Jake and Isaac had died in the same hospital, at the same time, and they were bedside by bedside." I said. My family smiled, happy that Jacob had a friend with him before he died. "Edward is on leave right now and is going to be here for a couple months. And he has promised that we walk together everyday, stop by the cemetery everyday, he even promised Jacob that he was going to protect me and said he couldn't wait to meet Jake in the after life with me." Sue smiled.

"He sounds like a very great man for you Bella."

"He also promised to write me every chance he got until he is able to get a webcam to chat with me."

"Yes, he sounds very nice."

"I still want to meet this guy." Seth and Charlie said.

"I am sure you will before he has to go back."

"Is he on leave?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, and he has to wear is uniform anytime he leaves the house so when he comes to meet you he will most likely be wearing it." Charlie nodded.

"Well I am glad to see you happy again. I think I am going up to get a little shut eye. I will see you in the morning." Charlie kissed my head and my phone rang. "Who the hell calls this late?" He asked. When I opened the phone I accidently also hit the speaker button so then everyone was able to hear his voice.

"Hello?" I asked, not realizing I had hit the speaker button.

"Hello my love." He said, his voice flowing like the world's best symphony. Everyone smiled.

"Hello Edward. How are you?"

"I am great now that I can finally talk to you. My parents have been questioning me about you since I got home and told them." I laughed. I could hear the awe in Edward's tone, "What's funny love? Was it something I said?"

"No... it's just that my family did the same thing... here hold on I will put it on speaker so you can say hello." I pretended to hit the speaker button. "Ok."

"Hello Bella's family. I do hope we get to meet soon. I would love to meet the people of which she comes." My father smiled.

"We can't wait to meet you either son. And hopefully it is soon."

"Agreed... Mr. Swan? I presume?"

"Yes."

"Ok, Bella.. I need to tell you something important." I took it off speaker and ran upstairs with the phone.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice again." I laughed and we continued threw out the night until I fell asleep due to Edward humming a lullaby to me.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was humming to Bella eventually found myself falling asleep as well.. and well the dream I had... made me kind of happy that I had fallen asleep.

_In the dream I was in a area full of forest and fluffy fog that I could see threw. That's when I saw Isaac walking towards be, arms extended. I immediately pulled him into a brotherly hug, and he chuckled in laughter at my abrupt reaction. "Hello Edward." He said, casually. Almost as if nothing had happened._

_"Isaac... how?" I asked, I was really confused._

_"That's not really important right now... what is really important right now is that I don't have much time so I need to tell you, Bella, the girl you are with... she is your soul-mate Edward. You two are meant to be. I just wanted to let you know... so no doubts come around." I nodded._

_"Thank you Isaac. I miss you. So much. Do you hear me when I talk to you at the cemetery?"_

_"Yes, I do everytime and each time.. I send warm air to you to show that I am listening... Now listen.. I must go, but remember what I said in the letter. Cherish her, because life can end quickly. Ok, promise me that." I smiled. _

_"I promise." Isaac hugged me one more time and let go. "Good-bye Isaac." A lone tear escaped my eye._

_"Good-bye Edward, don't fret. We will see each other again. And I will be there along with Bella's brother Jacob to welcome you guys here and show you the ropes. Now I must let you go. Good bye, I love you. Don't ever forget that."_

_"I won't."_

And right there is where the dream stopped. I smiled and pulled out the picture of Isaac and placed it on my nightstand. Before I went back to sleep Alice knocked on my door. "Yes Alice?" I asked sleepily.

"May I enter, there is something I want to give you."

"Sure, but please make it fast I am really tired. I am not trying to be mean."

"Oh I know, I am sure after all that time over there in the military has you worn out, but anyways.. here." Alice handed me a box, I opened it and there was a new cell phone in here. My eyes widened.

"Alice... wha?"

"Don't thank me. You need to have another way of communicating with your girl than the house phone. Just consider that an early birthday present." I smiled and pulled Alice into a quick hug.

"Thank you." I said quickly. Alice rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome Edward, now sweet dreams." She skipped out of the room and closed the door.

"I think I will have sweet dreams from now on." I turned on my phone to find that Bella's cell number had already been added. Alice. I would really have to pay her back some how. I opened the txt message thing and said, _Goodnight my sweet. I shall see you come morning. May I meet your family tomorrow? If so let me know. I love you, with all of my heart, Edward._

And then I fell back to sleep, now only dreaming of my sweet Bella.

* * *

**BPOV**

As I was asleep I had a dream, I know sounds like Martin Luther King Jr. But in all seriousness... I had a dream about Jacob and his biological family.

_I was walking on La Push beach about an hour away from Forks. When I saw my brother Jacob. His arms were extended out for me and I ran right to him and into his arms. His embrace was so comforting. "Hello Bells." I giggled at his nickname for me._

_"Hi Jake. I miss you so much! Where am I?"_

_"You are in a dream state and," he said being sarcastic. "Well.. I came here to tell you... I hear you when you come to talk to me, I can hear everything you say to me, I receive everything you give me and I see you. That's why you feel a gust of warm air when you come to talk to me." He said._

_"Well, it's nice to know you can hear me. At least I know you can know I love you as my brother. And I guess this is your biological family._

_"Yes."_

_"Hello." They all said at once._

_"Now, Bella.. I don't have much time, but I want to tell you that Edward is your soul-mate... even though I am your brother and I feel the need to tell him to stay away... he is your soul-mate. I want you to be happy. So I wanted to tell you so you don't have any doubts later. I love you Bells, it's been a long time. I will never leave your side though, I promise you."_

_"I know you won't. And I love you Jake." I hugged him again. _

_"Good-bye Bells, Come talk to me more, I would love to hear about everything. Everything! And Know I will be listening. Perhaps I will visit you in a dream again."_

_"Please do Jake. And I will."_

_"Ok, I love you. Good-bye, and know that when you and Edward's times come I and Edward's friend Isaac will be here to help you both into your peace, and when you do come here we can see each other again, and never have to leave each other's sides. I smiled._

_"Ok, I love you Jake, good-bye. I love you forever, don't ever, ever forget that."_

_"I won't."_

_"Good-bye." His biological family said and then I was awake._

I was breathing in and out very deeply. That's when I took Jacob's photo from pocket and placed it on my computer and went to lay back down, when my cell phone buzzed. Ok who the hell is texting me at two-thirty in the morning?

_Goodnight my sweet lamb ;) I shall see you come morning. May I meet your family tomorrow? If so let me know. _

_I love you, with all of my heart, Edward._

I smiled. I began to text back.

_Goodnight to you to my... loving lion. And yes, you can we will all be here, goodnight Edward. I love you with the moon. I would say my heart, but the moon is so much bigger and can hold more love._

* * *

**Good Night Everyone! I wanted to get this done before I got to bed, so I hope whomever is reading this likes it. Please review. **

**Thank you, ~Twi-chick34~**


	2. Happy

**My Soldier 2**

***I do not Own Twilight, the disclaimer is on the first chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

**EPOV**

Morning came quickly and I was happy it did. That meant I would be able to see my sweet Bella today. I sat up and picked up my phone and I had received a reply from Bella. It said, "_Goodnight to you to my... loving lion. And yes, you can we will all be here, goodnight Edward. I love you with the moon. I would say my heart, but the moon is so much bigger and can hold more love. ~ Bella"_

I smiled, Her Loving lion? She was a sweet Lamb and I was a loving lion... hm... I liked that. I set my phone down and laid my uniform out on my bed to get ready. I quickly jumped in the shower using my favorite brand of shampoos, conditioner, and soaps, "Old Spice." The smell of it was just... well nice and not over powering like Axe or Tag.

I got out of the shower and got into my uniform which took a little bit to put on and then I went downstairs. I was supposed to meet Bella in thirty minutes at her house. Perhaps I could bring her here to meet my family. I grabbed some fruity pebble cereal due to our lack of food selection. I would have to go shopping soon for food. I wrote the family a note saying where I was going now and I put on my hat and put on my boots. It's a good thing that Forks isn't a hot climate because I would be sweating so badly.

Unlike Jasper whose family lives in Texas. He is probably dying of heat stroke considering the layers that go alone with our uniform. Emmet's family is in Minnesota, so there is no worries for him. I walked out into the fresh clean are and made my way to Bella's home and I knocked on the door. And Bella was the one to answer. Then is when I noticed she was wearing all royal blue clothing. She was wearing my favorite color. "Hello my love." I said, pulling her into my arms and hugging her close.

"Hello,.. my lion." I laughed at that message.

"Yeah, I saw that... I think it's cute, but don't you think it's a little... dangerous... a lamb and a lion." I said playfully. She laughed.

"Yes... but hey I could always be changed to a lioness." I pulled her into my arms and spun her in a circle.

"I am going to miss this when I have to leave," I said, this caused Bella to grip me tighter.

"Don't think about that now, let's just spend the time we have together." Her eyes looked at me questioningly.

"Ok, um... Bella, I want to try something if that is ok."

"What is it?"

"This," I said, I pulled her as close as she could possibly get and I placed both of my hands on each side of her face. She gasped when she realized, but she was willing to. She was going to stretch to kiss me, so I picked her up and held her in my arms, and that's when our lips met. The blood boiled in our lips and we are breathing for air shortly. Right then is when I realized there was a group of people standing on Bella's porch, watching us. I gave them a friendly nod as I set Bella down, but still held her close. "Hello." I said.

The oldest man in the group, who I assumed was her father walked over to us and... he looked a little challenged. "Well Bella, you had to pick a really tall guy? A lot tall than me?" He said sarcastically. I chuckled.

"Hello sir, my name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." I held out my hand as I stood very military like.

"Nice to meet you Edward, I am Bella's father Charlie. Sue, Seth, Leah." He gestured them to come over.

"Hey man! My name is Seth, I am Bella's step-brother. It's nice to finally meet you after.. well about hearing Bella's sleep talk about you." Bella gasped. I just smiled. I was happy she was dreaming about me. Seth was very nice and cool, I could see a friendship there right now. Next up was a tall girl with short hand and a pretty good tan.

"Hi, I am Leah." And that was it. I would have to ask Bella if she liked me or not. Then next was the girl I assumed was Sue.

"Hello Edward, I am Sue. Wow! Bella he is very, very good looking. Well, I am pleased to meet you." I smiled and shook her hand.

"Ok, now that that awkward meeting is over we shall be going see you later." Bella said, had she been embarrassed?

With that we were walking towards the cemetery and we both walked over to Jacob and Isaac. I was listening to Bella's conversation with Jacob.

"Hi Jake. I got your dream last night, thank you. Edward met Dad, Sue, Seth and Leah. So it turns out Edward was Isaac's best friend. How great is that? Well... I just wanted to say hello. Good-bye Jake. I miss ya so much." Bella stood up and waited for me to finish talking to Isaac quietly. Then I got curious... what dream?

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"You had a dream about Jake last night? What was in the dream if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well... he said that you and I belonged together and that when it's our time they will be there to show us the ropes." My eyes widened. "Why?" She asked.

"I had a dream to, Isaac told me the same exact thing." I said smiled.

"Well.. I guess they are friends now up there." She guessed

"I would say so." And we left for coffee, Bella influenced me to try a Frappuccino and it was pretty good. Did I want Bella to meet my family today? Yes I did. And we were on our way to my house.

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up this morning super hyper and as soon as Edward showed up I met him outside. When he hugged me, my hyperness calmed, but got worse when he kissed me. And oh! was he a fabulous kisser! His lips were so smooth and warm. I wanted to do more than kiss him now, but I knew that wasn't right.

Then when Edward met my family... it was the most awkward moment of my life, especially when Seth brought up my sleep-talking. As we left Edward asked me if Leah liked him. "Yes Edward, she likes you, she is just not every... she doesn't like to show her emotions... not ever since her biological father died." With that we went to the coffee shop and with my luck I convinced him to get a Frappuccino. He seemed to like it.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"What would you say to meeting my family... actually my two friends... got there a half hour ago to visit me, so you could meet them to." Bella smiled.

"I would love to meet your family and friends. I am sure they are a lot better than mine." She smiled. I chuckled.

"I actually love your family. They seem very nice.. is Sue your mother?"

"Oh, no. My mother moved to Jacksonville, Florida with her Fiancée. I only see her every once in a great while, but she e-mails me all of the time."

"Ok," I took ahold of Bella's hand and led her to my house. My house wasn't large, but it was good sized.

"Wow. I love your house." Bella said.

"Thanks." I led her to the door and opened it. I took her hand and held her close to me as we walked into the family room. My father Carlisle, mother Esme, my two sisters Rosalie and Alice, and my two friends are here from their homes to visit.

"Edward!" Jasper and Emmet said. They all hugged me close, like a brother would. "We've missed you man!..." Jasper looked over and saw Bella and I's hands intertwined.

"And whom is the fine girl Edward?" Emmet asked. Obviously jealous that I have a girl... totally oblivious to Rosalie's crush on him.

"This is my girlfriend Bella Swan." I said. "Bella... introduce yourself?" I asked, she nodded. She was shy around them. Emmet pulled her into a nearly bone crushing hug.

"Well.. it's nice that Edward has finally found himself a girl worthy of him. So... Alice told us you are a veteran's sister." Emmet said. Bella nodded.

"Yes, his name was Jacob Black.." Bella said, her voice getting weak. I looked at Emmet as I pulled her into my arms, tears were flowing freely.

"Oh man! I am sorry Bella, I didn't mean to make you cry..." Emmet said.

"It's ok Emmet." I told him. "Her brother Jacob Black was on our team... he died the same day as Isaac remember." I said, rubbing soothing circles on her back with my palm.

"Oh, Bella. I am really sorry."

"No, it's ok.. No worries." She said as she wiped the tears away. I kissed her cheek and hugged her close. Jasper smiled.

"Well.. it is good to see that you have found someone for you." Jasper said.

"Yeah, so how was Texas Jasper? Sweat there?" I joked.

"More than you can imagine."

We talked and talked for over three hours. It was a really good three hours, right then Jasper and Emmet left to go to their hotels and Alice brought Rosalie with her, they were going to play cards... or at least that's what they say they are doing... Ew! I don't want to think about that. From there Bella actually spent the night. All we did was talk about our childhood, her memories of her and her brother Jacob were quite funny. And Bella would listen very closely when I would tell her about Isaac and I's plans for the future. Then we told each other about our dreams and when we were about lay down for bed Bella pulled out a note and set it on the nightstand and cuddled close to me.

This was the first time any girl had slept next to me. Bella and I, before she had fallen asleep were talking about the love aspects. Like sex and kissing and other things like that. We thought it was safe to wait for the sex part until later, obviously. We had also realized that we had forgotten to tell each other or ages. I told her I was twenty five and she told me she was twenty three. We weren't to far from each other, age and space wise.

After a good hour Bella was asleep as I was humming, but I couldn't sleep. Not at all... I was curious as to what that note was. I picked it up and opened it. It was a letter from her brother. **(The link to view this note is on my profile. The very last link. I created the letters in the photo album named "My Soldier" for this story. Go to the link to view the pictures of the two notes (from Isaac and Jacob))**

After I finished reading.. a tear escaped the corner of my eye. Jacob and her were really, really close. I am sorry Bella... I looked at the ceiling and began to whisper. "Jacob, I think you can hear me. I am sorry you won't have those chances... but I promise you. I will take care of her. She will always be my love. I Promise." I felt warm air at that moment and I fell asleep. Again I found myself in a place, but this time... it was La Push beach. I saw a man standing there. He looked like Bella's description of her brother Jacob. "Jacob?" I asked. He nodded at me.

"Hello Edward. I heard you and I want to say thank you. I know you will take good care of her and that's all I ask for my little sister. So... that's about it. Tell Bella I love her, and Isaac wanted me to tell you hello for him."

"Ok, hello Isaac, and I am glad you could hear me."

"Me, to. Cause now I get to see what you look like. Anyways.. as I had said, take good care of her. Good-bye. Tell her my mom, dad, and two sister say hello. And that I love and miss her."

"I will.. Good-bye Jacob."

"Good-bye Edward." He said and that's when I woke up. I realized I had almost woken Bella with my sudden waking, I carefully maneuvered myself out of bed and into the bathroom, and splashed my face with water. And I laid back down for the night.

* * *

**BPOV**

It's been a full two months that Edward has been on leave. Today he was taking me on our two month anniversary. We were in his car now and I found that we were in a park, and he had me sit on the park bench. Then he stood in front of me, keeping my hands in his, his eyes stared into mine adoringly. "Bella, when we first met, you were immediately my perfect star. And now... I want to make a commitment to you." He wa-! He was getting down on one knee, a couple people passing by had stopped to see this. "I love you Isabella Swan, you are my one and only. Will you make me the happiest marine on the planet and be my wife?" I smiled as tears.

"Yes, I will!" I exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around his neck and the passerby's continued on their walk. When I pulled away from the hug I found my eyes connected with his. And slowly, our heads moved closer until our lips touched. This was one of the best moments of my life. I would tell Jacob about it tonight. I was so happy.

"I also have two more questions."

"What are they?" I asked, still excited that now I was engaged with a engagement ring on my fingers that have two dolphins and a diamond in the middle.

"One is how soon do you want to get married, and two is... would you like to move in with me?" I was so happy.

"Of course I will move in with you! And well... when do you want to get married?"

"I was thinking that since I am leaving to go back in three weeks we could get married at the court house, but when I am done we will have a real wedding celebration." I liked that Idea.

"I agree. How soon?"

"Let's say in three days, that way I can help you move in." I smiled and hugged him again.

"I love you Edward, my libidinous wildcat, fiancée." She smiled at me.

"And I love you, my sensual mountain lion." He said. I giggled and we went home to tell everyone the good news.

* * *

**EPOV**

When we told the family they were all happy for us. And then we told them all about her moving in with me. And everyone offered to help. That was very helpful and we did get everything moved in on time. And that's the night we spent together unpacking. Bella had a photo book and we had agreed to look threw it tonight. We had til tomorrow to unpack before marrying at the court house. Bella's family and my family know about the plan for our marriage and supported it. And now that we were done unpacking I had found that Bella had places a photo of her and her brother Jacob before he deported. They were a very cute group of siblings. **(Photo on my site, link is on my profile)**

As we looked threw the photo book there were pictures of Bella as a baby, with her parents and in her big brother Jacob's arms, and her birthdays, Jacob's birthdays, Bella, Jacob growing up, Bella. Jacob, Seth, and Leah, and from before he left for the forces, a collage tribute to Jacob and then the rest is of Bella and I. "This is a really nice photo album Bella. You and Bella cared about each other a lot."

"Yes. We did, we were always there for each other." I nodded.

"You know.. I had a dream about him a while ago. He told me that he trusted me and that he wanted you to be happy." Bella smiled.

"Well, Thank you Jake Wolfe." She said, blowing a kiss to the ceiling, I pulled her close to me.

"Yes, thank you Jacob. Now, Bella we should get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." I said, winking at her.

"Yes," She giggled. "Yes it is." Bella kissed my lips and then laid her head on my bare chest. Good Night my libidinous wildcat." I chuckled while rubbing my arms up and down her back.

"Good night my sensual mountain lion." I kissed her forehead and began to hum and soon we were both asleep.

**TTTtttTTTtttTTTttt**

Today was a big day, both Bella and I went to the court house and waiting there for us was both our small families. "Thank you for coming."

We walked up to the judge and joined hands. "Are you ready?" The judge asked.

"Yes Sir."

"Ok, Let's begin." The judge said. He smiled at us and put on his glasses. "The step which you two are about to take is the most important one of human relations. It is a union of two people founded upon mutual respect and affection. Your lives will change, your responsibilities will increase, but your joy will be multiplied if you are sincere and earnest with your pledge to one another. Take hands and repeat after me: I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." I smiled and repeated it to Bella.

"I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." Bella smiled and a tear of happiness ran down her cheek.

"And, I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." The Judge said.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." After that we placed the rings on each others ring fingers and turned towards the judge. The judge smiled at us.

"By the authority vested in me by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." I smiled and we kissed each other. The kiss was full of compassion for one another, and after the kiss we were all hugged by one another. Now tonight was going to be and excited night for both Bella and I. We were just going to our house and doing our honeymoon there. I carried her over the threshold and there is where our passion filled night started off.

We kissed, we hugged, we... well.. we could win a medal in the Olympics if they help one for this. This night was so special for us both. And we kissed and made love until the night consumed us and we went even farther into our passion we had held, waiting for the perfect moment.

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up with Edward this morning and I was happy for a moment until I realized that he was going back to the military. He was off of his leave now. I cried a few times and Edward would try to constantly comfort me. We eat breakfast together, Took a shower together, and both got ready. Edward was getting into his military uniform and now we were off. When we got there I lost it. "I am sorry Edward. I don't know if I am strong enough." I cried.

"Bella, shh... Shhh... it'll all be ok. I will come back, I promise you. I won't ever leave this earth. I will fight 'til the end to come back home to you. I love you."

"I love you to Edward." I looked over and saw Emmet and Jasper coming over towards us. "I have to give you something, here." I pulled out a photo of us and gave it to him. "You have something there with you." I cried again. Edward's hand cupped my cheek and he leaned down to kiss me.

"I will return Bella, I promise you that."

"And I will be waiting, forever." And Edward's lips touched mine, and he slowly, unwillingly pulled away.

"Remember, get a webcam, mail me your Skype account so we can talk over video." I nodded.

"I will. I love you Edward."

"I love you to." The officer came by and told everyone it was time to board the bus. I looked at him with teary eyes again. His eyes began to water and he began to cry to. "I really really love you. Good-bye Bella, see you when I return." He hugged me quickly and pulled away.

"I love you Edward. Be safe!" I yelled as he boarded the bus. And threw the window I heard him yell, "I will!" And he was gone. Please! Edward be safe and message me soon. I love you. And with that I headed to see both Edward and I's family and hugged everyone. Alice and Rosalie were sad to because during the guys leaves they had acquired a relationship with them. Alice got together with Jasper and Emmet got together with Rosalie. And we were both praying for the same thing.

Be safe, and return."

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Another chapter is to come! Also, as a note to all of the readers I have a site that is meant to hold the photos I use or have made for these stories. The link is on my profile. Take a look. And let me know what you think. Thanks, and please, please review. I didn't get very many last time and I would love to know what everyone thinks about this. But I do want to thank all of the people who followed and favorited the story. Again Please review!**

**love ya lotz!**


	3. Surprise!

**My Soldier 3:**

***Disclaimer for the entire story is on the 1st chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

**EPOV **

I boarded the bus and I have been at the base for five days now. Ugh! I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be with my wife, but I would promise to stay safe for her! Yes! I would! Emmet and Jasper noticed my depressed state. They walked over to me and Emmet patted my back. "Hey, It will be alright. We will get out of here safe and sound. Alice says so. She is right almost everytime." I smiled and nodded.

"Oh! By the way, here man. Your first letter came. It's from your wife." I immediately got a smile and took the letter out of his hand. Jasper and Emmet still sat there. I looked at them.

"What, we want to hear what our friend's wife has to say to you." Jasper pouted. I rolled my eyes and I read out loud.

"It says,

_Dear Edward,_

_How are you? I am missing you terribly. I can't wait until we can do webcam chats. That way we can communicate seeing each other's faces. I wish you were here. I wish I could kiss you, I wish I could hug you, I wish you were standing in front of me so I could call you my Libidinous Wildcat." _I laughed at that. Emmet and Jasper looked at me and were laughing with me. _"Like I said before you left, be safe and return home soon. I love you._

_Your Sensual Mountain Lioness,_

_Bella."_

"Wow," Jasper said. "Your wife is really in love with you... do you really call her your sensual mountain lioness?"

"Yes, we were quite crazy when it came to.. well you catch my drift." Emmet's eyes widened.

"Well.. at least we know you've got some. What was it like for you?"

"It was.. so... _so, _amazing! It was just amazing." I said.

It was another month and Bella and I would send letters back and forth all the time. And in the last letter Bella had sent me her Skype account name so I could chat with her. Yes! This was going to be the first time I have seen her face in a month. It was a free day right now, we didn't get much of those... I will call Bella on Skype. I typed in her name. The screen showed it was calling.

Then I saw the camera turn on and Bella's beautiful face looking at mine. "Hello my sensual mountain lioness." I said, Bella smiled and wiped her face.

"Hi my libidinous wildcat." She wiped her face again. I looked behind me to see Emmet and Jasper in my peripheral vision, but I pretended that they weren't here. And she did it again, and she took a sip of water.

"Oh my, Love? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I don't know why, but I feel oddly over-heated... it's great to be able to see your face. I have missed it so." She said, I nodded in agreement.

"I must agree. I missed you so much. When I get home again, I will lot leave your side for the longest time."

"I am going to hold you to that." She said, smiling.

"I was hoping you would. I love you so much. I missed your face so much... that might sound weird... but I do."

"And I do miss yours to." I smiled. Now it was time to go to bed, damn rules.

"Love, I got to go. We have to lay down now, I will call you on chat again soon." Bella smiled.

"Ok wildcat. Good night, sweet dreams. I love you very much. Be safe." I nodded.

"I will, and be safe for me. I can't wait until I can come home to you."

"Same for me. I love you. Good night my sweet wildcat."

"Good night my lovely lioness."

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward and I had talked back and forth over webcams for a month. And it was better this way. I liked being able to see his face. But, lately.. my cold... or at least that's what I thought it was, was getting worse. Edward eventually forced me to go see the doctor and eventually I complied. Edward said I was constantly looking nauseous.

So, I scheduled an appointment with me doctor and I was in the waiting room now. I was called in after about five minutes. My doctor Dr. Sullivan was really nice. She always took care of me. "Hello Bella, how are you?"

"Not well, my husband suggested I come here, I haven't been feeling well." The doctor nodded.

"Ok, so... what seems to be the problem?"

"Well I am two weeks late, so I missed my menstrual period, I have extreme Nausea, I am going to the bathroom frequently, and my breasts are a bit tender." The doctor smiled.

"Ok, we are going to do some tests." After that I had done a bit of tests and later I was sitting in the doctors office. She came in with a big smile on her face and a piece of what looked like paper. "Ok." She said as she slumped into her chair.

"Is everything ok with me?"

"More than ok. You see what you were experiencing were symptoms."

"Symptoms of what?"

"Bella dear, you are about six weeks pregnant." My mouth dropped. I was suddenly filled with warmth but also fear. What would Edward think? "Would you like to take this sonogram home with you?" I nodded. And I left.

How was I going to tell Edward? Perhaps I would tell him and immediately he would happy or immediately he would not want me anymore. Edward didn't seem like that kind of guy to just leave though... Maybe I should see his and my family, but first.. for the first time in a while since I was sick I went to Jacob's grave. I kissed the top of the tombstone and got down on my knees. "Hi Jake. I am sorry I haven't been here lately. I have been really sick and I wasn't able to leave the house... but I found out why. Jacob.. I wanted you to be the first one to know... I am pregnant. Pregnant with Edward's child. I am happy. And I will bring him/her here after they are born when we can. I love you Jake. I will see you soon. I love you." I got up and patted the tombstone and walked towards my family's homes. I knocked to find that my parents, Seth and Leah were already at Edward's parents house.

"Hi Bella! I hope you are feeling better!" Alice said.

"I am, there is something I need to talk to everyone about."

"Ok," Alice said, a worried expression showed on her face. She gathered everyone into the dining room around the 'meeting' table. And now everything was settled and now the spotlight was on me. "What is it Bella... oh no! Is something wrong with Edward?" She panicked.

"No Alice... but it has something to do with Edward and I... you see I was really sick which you all know... so Edward suggested that I go see a doctor... so I did and I found out some great news..." I smiled.

"What is it!" Alice, Sue, and Esme begged.

"I am pregnant with his child." Everyone's eyes widened and they all hugged me in congrats. I looked at Alice and led her outside to talk. "Alice, I am worried that... Edward won't want this child."

"Are you kidding me! Edward will love it. He has wanted children ever since I can remember. He told me he wants a family and four children or more. He absolutely loves kids. I don't think you need to worry. I think you need to tell him A.S.A.P. though."

"I will. I need to go talk to him on webcam now, it will be perfect." Alice nodded and hugged me quickly before I walked home. And five minutes after I walked into the door I heard my Skype ringing, and I knew it would be Edward. I pulled out my sonogram and answered the call. "Hi Edward!" I said, excitement filling me.

"Hello." He said, I could see Emmet and Jasper sitting in his room with him.

"Hi guys!" I said.

"Hello Bella." They said in unison.

"Still clumsy as ever?" Emmet teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Emmet." I looked at Edward. "Edward, I went to the doctor today.. to see what was going on."

"Good, what did she say?"

"Oh... nothing much, I told her about my symptoms and she did a bunch of tests... and they found something quite... amazing in the tests." Edward's eyes widened.

"What did they find?" I saw Emmet and Jasper listening intently.

"Edward... I am... I am pregnant with your child."

* * *

**I know, I left you all with a cliffy, don't hate me. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this third chapter. I am going to try and have chapter four posted by tomorrow. But when I get more than two reviews I will post chapter four. Thanks. **

**Please Review! I love you all!**


	4. Many more surprises

**My Soldier 4:**

***Disclaimer is on the 1st chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

_Previously:_

_ I looked at Edward. "Edward, I went to the doctor today.. to see what was going on."_

_"Good, what did she say?"_

_"Oh... nothing much, I told her about my symptoms and she did a bunch of tests... and they found something quite... amazing in the tests." Edward's eyes widened._

_"What did they find?" I saw Emmet and Jasper listening intently._

_"Edward... I am... I am pregnant with your child."_

* * *

**EPOV**

"What?" I said, my mouth hung open and my friends immediately stopped whispering back and forth after hearing Bella's news.

"I am pregnant Edward." I smiled.

"Are you wanting to keep it?" I asked.

"Well I want to keep it, but I want to see what you have to say about it."

"I am filled with joy!"

"Good, Alice had told me you want like five or more kids." She said.

"I do. I love children." She smiled and blew me a kiss.

"I am glad." She said. "I can't wait for you to come home baby."

"I can't wait to come home to you both." I said. She giggled and picked something up. "What is that love?" Right then I saw her put it on the scanner and it popped up on my screen.

"It's the baby so far." She said, and tears of joy ran down my cheeks.

"I am more than happy now."

"I am to. When do you think you will be home baby?" She asked, while she grabbed some crackers to nibble on.

"I am not sure, but I hope It is soon. I couldn't stay away from you long." She smiled.

"I am sorry to get off but I am not feeling well. I need to lay down. I love you very much. I will tell you what if I stay sick for a really long time I am going to blame you." She said playfully. I laughed

"It's ok my love. Don't worry. And hopefully I can her a vacation soon."

"I hope so." She said.

"Good night my love. I love you very much. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok. I love you wildcat."

"I love you to lioness. Feel better soon. Sweet dreams." Bella and I blew kisses to each other and she logged off. I felt find of bad. I wish I hadn't made her sick though. In the middle of my thought track Jasper and Emmet hoarded me with congratulations. I accepted them. I was so very excited.

The next morning my drill sergeant knocked on my door and entered with a smile. He was usually in a good mood, but today he was... very giddy. I stood in my saluting form. "Good Morning Sir." I said.

"Good Morning soldier. Listen... both Mr. McCarty and Mr. Whitlock have informed me that your wife has conceived. Congratulations." I nodded.

"Thank you sir."

"So... I have decided... well the forces have decided to give you, Mr. McCarty and Mr. Whitlock a break for a month. You can thank me later." The sergeant winked at me.

"Thank you very much sir."

"Just keep me informed about the news and everything. That's all I ask in return."

"Definitely."

"Ok, get packing, your two friends are waiting for you." I nodded and began packing for the long trip back home, a place I was happy to go.

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward hadn't called me on Skype or answered my calls on Skype the last two days... what was going on? Is he really busy. Poor Edward, I hope he was ok. Edward's and my family were over our house today. We were deciding on what room should be the nursery and how to decorate it.

"So Bella, since you want it to be a surprise... I thinking all natural warm colors. That way if it is a boy or a girl we won't be giving.. like a girl a blue room." Alice suggested.

"Ok, but Edward and I both really like the color blue. Technically we won't be condemning the child because blue is a color in nature." I said, Alice giggled.

"I suppose you're right. Ok. that's a great idea."

"I know exactly how to draw out the designs for the room. The nursery is going to be so cute." Esme said. I looked over at Charlie and Seth, they were smiling the whole time.

I was happy that my once sad life had taken a turn for happiness. I was happy that I now have a great husband, a child growing inside of me... and oddly enough I have been dreaming about seeing and talking to Jacob. It was nice to be able to talk to him there, even if it is a world in my subconscious. I was taken out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Seth said. I nodded and I could hear the door open and I could hear a bunch of stuff being set down. Had someone ordered pizza? I was looking down at the plans when I heard a velvet voice I knew all to well. I heard everyone gasp around me and I looked up to find my angel standing there, smiling at me. We kind of ran to each other and he swept me into his arms. I used to legs and arms to help secure myself to him. I never wanted to let go, Edward's arms were supporting me also. "Oh Edward!" I screeched. "I missed you so wildcat."

"I missed you to lioness. The forces found out about you and my sergeant was nice enough for me to have a vacation for a month. Actually... Jasper and Emmet came with me, but they are at the hotel getting ready like showering and stuff before coming over." I smiled and pulled my lips to his. It felt so good to kiss him. Our lips locked and never separated. When we finally did separate I hugged him close. Alice and Rosalie looked happy since Jasper and Emmet were home.

"I never want to let go." I said. He kissed my cheek. I finally got back down on my feet. After that amazing kiss I helped Edward by bringing his stuff into the living room. The family waited downstairs, and Edward got into something more comfortable for home. When we got back downstairs, Edward sat down on the couch and I sat next to him, but he pulled me into his lap and snaked his arms around my body. Everyone watched us in awe.

"So, what were we up to?" He asked.

"Well, we were deciding on nursery details, just to get it done now. And Alice was trying to get me to go with natural colors and I influenced Alice that blue is a color that can be used for a boy or a girl." Edward smiled.

"And also because it's our favorite colors?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yes. And Esme said she wants to design it." I said. Edward looked at his adoptive mother.

"Thank you Esme."

"Anything for my expected grandchild." Edward smiled and planted a compassionate kiss of my should.

"So, how is our little baby?" He asked.

"He or She is great. Look at this." I stood up lifted my shirt and Edward's smile grew five times larger.

"Wow." He said, pulling me back into his lap for a loving hug.

"I think we should probably head to our houses. We will see you two later. Welcome home son." Carlisle said. Everyone nodded and hugged us goodbye. After everyone was gone Edward walked up to me.

"Can I see our baby again?" He asked. I smiled and nodded, lifting my shirt to my now obvious baby bump. He got down on his knee and pressed his lips to my now showing belly. I giggled and again he kissed me. I loved the feel of his silk lips on mine. The way he moved them was smooth movements like water in a river. "Are you in the mood for a little play time?" I asked, winking at him.

"I thought you would never ask." We locked the doors, windows and turned on the A/C, Edward swept me off of my feet and laid me down carefully on our mattress. Our lips never left each others, not even while his hands explored my now bare body. "I love you my sensual mountain lioness." He breathed as his lips left mine and went to my neck. I had waited so long and I was happy I could have this with him. His hands continued to explore my curves as my hands explored the surfaces of his shoulders and his back down to his hipbone.

"And I... Love.. you my libidinous wildcat." He chuckled before we let our night slip into complete pleasure.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was happy to be back home. Being able to hold my dearest Bella and our growing child. My friends Emmet and Jasper were most likely with Alice and Rosalie. I didn't want to think about what they might be doing, I chuckled quietly to myself.

But I was sad for the day I have to leave again. Why can't I just be done? It's not that I don't like protecting my nation, but... I want to be with my wife always. While Bella slept I picked up the nursery plans and they sounded quite beautiful. Today Bella was bringing with her to an doctor's appointment for the baby. And Bella had just woken up. She was in the shower now and I went in to join her. Afterwards she got dressed in a pair of capris and a white tank top with a plaid over shirt with a pair of black converse. I had to wear my uniform, thank god it was a cool day today.

We left and made our way to the doctor's office in about ten minutes and it only took another five minutes before a doctor came to get us. "Bella." We got up and went into a measurement room. Bella stood up on the scale and the doctor measures the lower part of her stomach to the doctor looked confused for a moment and led us back to an examination room. The doctor took a machine which she called an ultrasound and looked at Bella.

"I am going to have to ask you to lift your shirt for me please." Bella complied. "This gel is a bit cold." Bella did shiver when the gel was placed on the lower part of her stomach. And from that moment is when we received the biggest shock and exciting moment of our lives. "Well... Mrs. Cullen... it turns out that you are pregnant with twins." Bella's eyes widened.

"What?" She gasped in happiness.

"Congratulations. I am going to print out this and the receptionist will give it to you on your way out. Have a good day and I will see you next month."

"Ok, and thanks Dr. Sullivan."

"My pleasure." After that Bella and I couldn't let go of each other's hands. Now I really didn't want to go back, but I didn't have a choice. Bella and I spent as much time as we possibly could together.

**TTTtttTTTtttTTTtttTTT**

Unfortunately my vacations end came really fast. I had to face my wife crying in front of me, waving me goodbye and wishing me to be safe again. It was hard, and it hurt more than ever. I love you Bella, I will try to be safe for you. I promise.

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward left an hour ago and I went home and cried, clutching onto my body pillow. Alice had a key to the house now so she could help with the nursery. She came to my room to say hello but caught me in the middle of my crying fit. "Bella!? Are you ok?"

"He had to go back, I want him back... but it's selfish of me I mean I am pregna... wait... I never told you about my doctors office visit three days ago did I?" Alice shook her head.

"You might want to inform Esme that I am pregnant with twins." Alice's eyes widened and she hugged me close, we need to construct new plans then. Come on Bella you need to get out of the house... perhaps we could go visit Jacob, go get some junk food that you are craving, and construct the plans. It's only us girls at the house today. Carlisle is working, your dad is fishing with Seth and Leah is at work to." I nodded and giggled.

"Thank you Alice, you always cheer me up."

"I am glad." I went to the cemetery and told Jacob everything. How I was pregnant with twins, how I was happy now, now Edward had to go back over seas, and how Edward said that if Jacob were still here we would have made him the godfather of one of the children. I kissed the stone and left my favorite flower on the grave stone. A honeysuckle flower.

After that Alice and I went to the store and bought white chocolate chip cookies, white chocolate truffles, teriyaki beef jerky, and a bunch of other junk foods. After that we brought the stuff inside and I told everyone everything. And now.. it was true, Alice was right, I needed to get out of the house and it was making me feel better, but... fear still enveloped me everytime Edward went back, I prayed that Jacob please watch over my beautiful, courageous Edward and we continued on the new plans for the nursery.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Lots of luv to you all! **


	5. Fear

**My Soldier 5:**

***I do not own Twilight. My disclaimer is on the first chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I am now six months pregnant with the twins and I will tell you, I have never felt so... heavy in a way to say it. Edward and I chat almost every week so It's all good with us. His general spoke to me threw Edward's webcam and he was very nice.

Edward was constantly wishing that he could come back home, I wasn't complaining. I just wish that he could come home when he wanted instead of asking. Right now Edward and I were on Video chat.

"How are you and the little ones doing?" He asked.

"We are doing ok. They make mommy quite tired, and they make me eat more than normal, but hey, it's all ok. I just can't wait until they come into this world."

"I can't either. You are so beautiful. I miss you." I smiled and placed my hand on the screen.

"I miss you so."

"So... are you wanting to find out the genders?"

"No, I want the genders to be top secret." I said, winking my eye.

"Ok then. I can't object to that. I have to agree it will be more exciting not knowing until the day." I nodded and yawned.

"Man, our babies do seem to make you extremely tired. That's the fifth time you have yawned."

"Yeah... but they need to be patient. I want to take to their wildcat daddy." I purred. He chuckled and did a fake sensual growl.

"That's my wildcat." I encouraged. We both laughed. "Oh by the way.. now that I am at my sixth month Quil is having me go on my maternity leave now... I insisted that I stay and he finally complied but said he was going to put me on maternity leave just before my eighth month." Edward nodded.

"Ok, well that is great. I am glad you and Quil are such great friends. So, I was thinking we should make Seth the god father if we have a boy. And Alice the godmother if we a girl, Seth and Quil if we have two boys, and Rosalie and Alice if we have two girls."

"I like that idea.. Edward, is everything going ok over there?" I asked.

"So far yea-" Just then red lights began to flicker and a siren noise was blaring. "Babe, we are under attack I got to go, I will try to be home soon." I cried.

"Ok, Be safe!" I yelled right then the screen fuzzed out and I cried. The tears came uncontrollably. I immediately called Alice. The phone rang three times. Again I could hear my family in the background. Edward and I's families sure liked to hang out.

"Hello it's Alice." Alice sang.

"Alice..." I sobbed. I heard the sound on her side become heightened so I could tell she put it on speaker, everyone was instantly quiet.

"Bella?! What's wrong honey?" Esme asked.

"I need family right now." I cried. "Please, somebody come here." I cried again.

"Ok Bella we will be there shortly." And as promised everyone was over here in fifteen minutes. We all sat down and Esme was smoothing my hair.

"Bella honey? What's wrong?" She asked again, gently.

"I was talking to Edward on video chat and right at that moment they were attacked... What if he gets hurt? What if he dies." I cried.

"Oh, honey nothing is going to happy to either Edward, Emmet or Jasper. They will be alright, shh, shhh. It's alright." Esme said. I continued to cry. "Honey, do you want someone to stay with you?"

"No, no it's ok." Alice crossed her arms.

"Bella I am going to stay the night with you." Alice said.

"And so am I." Rosalie said. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." I said.

"It's our pleasure." That night we all fell asleep on my bed and Alice and Rosalie cradled me in their arms as we slept. It did help.

**TTTtttTTTtttTTTtttTTTtttTTTtttTTTttt**

It had been an entire week since the attack on Edward, Emmet and Jaspers base. We were all fearful that something might have happened. But something arrived in our mail that helped us. Alice and Rosalie came back to my places with their mail each one of us got the same packages and we agreed that one would go at a time. Alice went first. There was a letter, and a small box in the small package. Alice pulled out the other small box and within it was a shirt that said "Proud Army Girlfriend."

"It's from Jasper. The letter and the shirt."

"Well read the letter." Rosalie said.

"Ok, it reads, Dearest Alice. My sweet. We made it threw the attack on our base and I am glad that I get to see another day and be hopeful to see your beautiful pixie like form. I can't wait to come home to you. I love you, Jasper." **(****The letter is on my website. The link to the website is on the bottom of my profile)**

"Awe that's cute. Rosalie what did you get, I suspect it's from Emmet."

"You are right Bella, it has the same shirt and a letter. The letter says, "Hottest Rose, I love you babe. I survived the attack on our base and I can't wait to come home to you. Love Emmet, your personal Grizzly Bear." Rosalie smiled, and kissed the paper. "Ok, Bella it's your turn. you box looks bigger than ours.

"Ok.. let's see... I got two shirts... on its a.." I smiled.

"A what?" Alice asked.

"There are five shirts in here. The letter is from Edward, but the shirts are from his Sergeant.." Is Edward injured?

"Bella I am sure that it is all ok. What do the shirts say?" Rosalie said, reassuringly.

"Well I was sent two maternity shirts. The Black shirt says "She who waits also serves, Proud Military Wife", The second maternity one is white and says, "Proud U.S. Army wife." The third one for me says the same as the white maternity one, but isn't a maternity shirt. And the other two are... baby clothes... two girl ones and two boy ones. The two girl ones say, 'The few, The proud, The baby girl of a United States Marine.' And the boy ones say, 'Proud son of an American soldier.' Edward drill sergeant is so sweet." I said.

"Yeah he is." Alice said.

"So, Bella what does the letter say?" Rosalie asked.

"Well it says, My lioness, I am so glad that I have survived this battle and have been able to write this to you. I want you to know that I want to be home with you every moment and that I am happy that I get to live another day so I can come home to you. I love you Bella, say hi to everyone for me. Love, you libidinous wildcat, Edward." I smiled.

"I can't wait to see his face again." I cried. Just then my Skype rang, and it was Edward. I immediately pressed answer. "Edward!" I said, happily.

"My love." He said, blowing me a kiss.

"Oh I was so worried about you." I began to cry.

"I am sorry, I wasn't able to get to a video source until now. I am really sorry. I love you."

"I love you to. Have you been alright?"

"Yeah, Just two small bullet wounds, but their are healing as we speak. How are my angels?"

"They are wonderful, better now that they know you are ok. Literally, there were like bouncing around so much after I was scared about what happened."

"Well, my love I promise you, I will try to stay safe. I promise." I nodded.

"And I promise to wait for you." After that we talked and talked and soon as usual we both had to go to bed. Mostly it was a nap for me. But now I was feeling a lot better knowing that everything was going to be ok now... Hopefully.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, If you like this please review. If I can't get more reviews I am going to end up deleting this story. So, make it so people can enjoy this story please. Anyways, to the people who have favorited and followed this story I thank you. Lots of luv! **


	6. Joy

**My Soldier 6:**

***I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**EPOV**

I wanted to go home. My baby was eight months pregnant now and my babies were due in only a month. Please! I want to be there when the kids are born, please. I was crying within myself. At this point I had been in the forces since I was nineteen so that's been seven years. I was happy I had served, but... I just want my Bella.

Bella had been keeping me informed on everything every week when we talked. She was telling about how when she was put on maternity leave the first thing she did was spring clean. I tried to reason with her, but she insisted that she wasn't going to be one of those pregnant woman who sits on their ass all day. I chucked at her response. It was nice webcam chatting with her again. Emmet and Jasper began to insist being there when I was video chatting with my wife, I had told them no countless times, but they just didn't want to listen. So eventually I allowed it. Today they were sitting behind me when I pressed the call button. When Bella answered she looked extremely at rest. She had oolong tea with her, and a Oreo pie with her. "Hi Bella."

"Hi, sorry, I don't know why but our children really, really seem to love Oreo pie and tea... If I get a pie I have to eat the whole thing." Bella looked and saw Emmet and Jasper. She giggled, "Hi Emmet, Hi Jasper."

"Hello." They said

"Oh, it's alright. Don't worry about it. So how have you been?"

"I am alright, I am craving a lot of stuff now, as you can tell. My back and feet are becoming sore, but other than that everything is great." Bella said.

"I wish I could be there to help you."

"Oh, you do help."

"How?"

"Your video chats are what help me." I smiled. "You know wildcat, Alice comes over to help me out a lot, so it's all ok."

"I will have to thank Alice when I come back." Bella put a mouthful of pie in her mouth.

"We both will. I can't wait for you to return home." She said after finishing another bite.

"Same, I love you babe."

"I love you wildcat, I wish you a good night. Sweet Dreams. And Be Safe."

"I will, and I wish you the same when you lay down for bed." Bella blew me a kiss and I did the same. We both logged off and I turned around to see Emmet and Jasper smiling at me. "What?"

"You two are so adorable."

"Thanks." I said, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." It was my drill sergeant. And he had the best news ever.

"So, you, Mr. Cullen, Mr. McCarty, and Mr. Whitlock have been released. You three can go home. It's you last hour here." We all smiled.

"Oh thank you." I said.

"You're welcome Mr. Cullen. Just keep me informed."

"Oh I will." And now we were on our way back home to be with our beautiful loves.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review.**


	7. Welcome Home

**My Soldier 7:**

***I do not own Twilight. Disclaimer is on the first chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was cleaning the house on a miserably warm July day. God please help! I had tried to leave the A/C off today, but that just wasn't happening, so I turned it on and I looked out the window, were I saw a yellow taxi, was it for the next door neighbor?

I was scared out of my mind when I felt someone's arms come around me. I turned around ready to strike, until I realized that the grip of this person's hold... it was Edward. I spun around to find him standing there, smiling at me widely. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck. "Bella." He sighed.

"Edward." I cried. And immediately I pressed my lips to his, never letting go. Grunts of happiness and joy came from our mouths as we go more into the kiss. Edward kissed my cheek next, finally ending the kiss. "I missed you."

"And I missed you." Edward looked down at my enormous stomach and got down on his knee and lifted my shirt. "And I missed you both. You been good for mommy? That's good, I love you my little angels." Edward pressed his lips to my stomach and kissed it twice. As Edward stood up... I felt a kick from one of the babies. I immediately grabbed his hand and placed it on the spot that was being kicked. Edward's eyes widened. "Oh my." He said, slowly taking his other hand and cupping my cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth along my cheekbone. "Bella." He beckoned.

"Yes?" I said threw tears of joy.

"I am here to stay my love." My eyes widened.

"Really?" I threw my arms around his neck again, and pulled his lips to me. I began to kiss along his jawline, his jawbone, down his neck, and to the tip of his shoulder. He purred in satisfaction when I began to lightly, gently suck on a spot on his neck. "I am glad."

"And I to. When those kids are born as soon as we can I want to go a couple times with you." He said winking at me.

"I would love that. I food on the stove, come on." I had made mushroom sauce pasta, garlic cheese bread, and a salad.

"Oh this looks delicious. From now on I am making you food." He said.

"No, it's my pleasure to be able to p-l-e-a-s-u-r-e my man's stomach." I said, finishing off with a playful growl. Edward just laughed and dug into the food.

"Bella I am just so happy to be back home, also Jasper and Emmet are home just like me, they are hanging out with Alice and Rosalie." I smiled.

"Well the whole family is back together."

"It seems so." Edward took his and my dish when we were done and led me upstairs. "So... what have I missed about my darling angels growing within my personal heaven?" I giggled. I turned around and grabbed ultrasounds from each month and handed them to him. We talked and talked about almost nothing besides the kids and what we would do when we were able to... 'have fun' again. My life was finally good. Thank you.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you like this. Please review.**


	8. Happy Ending

**My Soldier 8:**

***I do not own Twilight, disclaimer is on chapter 1. ENJOY!**

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella was now nine months pregnant and as beautiful as ever and today she was in a maternity sundress. It looked quite nice on her. I helped Bella into the car and at first we stopped at the convenience store and picked up some ice cream and Oreo pie for the barbeque.

After that we were at my parent's home in the wide backyard. Bella brought a photo of Jacob here with her. I smiled at that. I was glad she had such a great brother. As soon as we stepped into the backyard Bella was hugged by Jasper and Emmet. They all had become good friends.

"So Bella, how have you been?" Emmet asked.

"I have been ok. The soreness in my back and feet has gotten better thanks to wildcat- Edward." Our parents laughed. "Oops." She said. I placed my hand on Bella's shoulder, not caring what she had said, clearly no one was grossed out, that was good. Dinner was great. So delicious. Emmet really knew how to make great grilled chicken. Just then as Jasper went inside to grab the fireworks, Bella clutched at her stomach as she tried to get up. She collapsed onto her knees and I was immediately at her side.

"Bella?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well... I... I think it's time." My eyes widened immediately. I had her in my arms immediately and in my car, my family was following behind us. They checked us in immediately and got Bella set up. Next thing we knew we were all in the room with her... she was sweating badly... I was constantly wiping her head off with a tissue, receiving a thank you from her. Her contractions were pretty bad. I felt horrible for it, I was curious how much it hurt though... But I figured that was probably not a question to ask. Bella's doctor comes in and everyone leaves for a moment while I sat in here and comforted her. Everything was going the way it should be for the birth. I was happy it was all going to be ok.

Later the doctor came to check on her again. It was nice having Bella next to me now, me being able to hold her hand while she squeezed mine so tightly. Everyone had gone home for the night considering it was now three in the morning. It was nice being alone with her.. aside from the doctors and nurses. I had gotten a text message from Alice, it said that I could call her as soon as the baby was here. I would call.

We had been here a good four hours before the doctors came back in and now it was time for Bella to deliver. I lent her my hand for this moment. For this most cherish able moment. Bella would squeeze my hand, then let go a little, and eventually the doctor asked her to push finally. "Push Mrs. Cullen. You can do it." The doctor said.

"Yes, yes you can Mrs. Cullen, my lioness." I said, and Bella giggled and pushed. She pushed about five times and that's when I heard the joyous cries of my first child.

"It's a boy." The doctor said, a nurse walking away with the baby to clean it up and then it was time for her to push again for the twin. Bella was so worn out we kept encouraging her and finally she was pushing with all of her might and that's when I heard a second set of wails. "And a girl. Congratulations you two. Such beautiful babies." Bella smiled as I wiped a sheen of sweat from her forehead.

"Doctor Sullivan?" Bella called.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen." She asked, smiling at Bella.

"Thank you. For bringing our children into this world. Our daughter had hazel eyes with dark brown hair. Our son had hazel eyes as well. It was a great feeling... being a father now... I had truly never considered it before, but now... it was just great because now I have everything that I could ever want.

"Bella?"

"Hm?" She asked, clearly exhausted.

"What are we going to name them?" I asked, she smiled.

"I want to give you that honor Edward. You served this country, survived for us.. you can name them." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Ok... well I like Darien for a boy." Bella smiled.

"I do to."

"And I like Raina for a girl." Bella's smile got wider.

"I love it!" After that everything was peaceful, watching the kids grow before my very eyes was an amazing process... and the future looked good for us. I just hope we can have more kids.. and Bella is on the same thought on that as I am.

* * *

**All Done. I hope you all enjoyed this. Please review and tell me what you think. I love you all**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Love lots**

**~ Twi-chick34 ~**

**~ Amber ~**


End file.
